Koopaling Love
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Read this if you like slash and Incest between 2 koopaling brothers. My first story about these characters but overall I have written many stories. Read it, you will like it!


Koopaling Love

Hello everyone! Chibineptune87 here with a new and awesome story....I hope. This time it´s about....you have to read to see huh? I hope you enjoy it! The koopalings and Bowser look like how they did in New Super Mario Bros Wii.

DISCLAIMER: Every character belongs to Nintendo. All copyright goes to Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Koopaling Love

Being a koopaling is not easy. Being the youngest koopaling is harder. Being a young gay koopaling is the hardest. Ask Larry who was the youngest koopaling of them all, sure Bowser Jr is the youngest but he´s not really a koopaling is he?

Larry had always known that he was a bit different than his other siblings. Much more quiet, likes to play by himself in his room and not being bothered. The only one who reminded him a little bit of himself was Ludwig who was the oldest. Now Ludwig wasn´t like him at all, he liked the same things as his siblings, mainly causing ruckus and being a loud koopaling, but he also liked being in his laboratory and working on his science stuff, mostly researching about new potions and inventing machines to help his dad defeating Mario.

Walking down the lone halls of the castle, Larry felt sad, he wished he could just go and be with his brothers and sister, but they simply wouldn´t let him because he was too young.....and a wimp as Roy had told him everyday since he was born.

When he was younger, Larry was often teased by his older siblings, but never Ludwig. When they teased him he would run off and find Ludwig to comfort him since his mother had died when he was but a small koopaling, so in a way Ludwig had raised him since his dad was always away kidnapping Peach and getting defeated by Mario.

Larry now stood infront of Ludwig´s room, he raised his hand (Claw) and knocked softly on the door " Who is it?" Ludwig´s voice was kind of annoyed, Larry swallowed " I-It´s me....Larry" ".....Come in" Larry sighed and slowly opened the door and walked in.

He closed the door after him and he found Ludwig lieng on the bed staring at the ceiling " Ludwig?" Ludwig looked at him with sad eyes, Larry swallowed the lump in his throat " What´s wrong Ludwig?" " Have you ever wondered what our lives would be if mother still lived?" Larry was going to answer when Ludwig beat him to it " Of course not...You hardly remember her" " That is not true! I may have been young but I still remember her. You and I....we look mostly like her. It´s only we who have blue hair like her" Ludwig nodded " I know....I know....I´m sorry....I don´t know why...I just rememberd her and I really miss her....come here, sit down next to me" Larry nodded and walked to Ludwig´s bed where he sat down and sighed.

Ludwig heard the sad sigh " Did Roy make fun of you again?" " Yeah.....I don´t care though" he purred when he felt Ludwig´s hand in his hair stroking his scalp. He turned around and smiled " Hey Ludwig....Let´s go out and play in the snow, just you and me....without anyone annoying" Ludwig chuckled " Sure Larry" they both walked out and went outside and started playing in the snow.

From the tower, Roy and Morton watched them play as Roy muttered " Come on" he dragged Morton downstairs to where they were playing.

Larry laughed as Ludwig threw a snowball on his face when they heard a gruff voice say " Hey, what´re you doin´?" Larry and Ludwig looked at them when Roy rolled up a large snowball and threw it hard right on Larry´s face. Larry yelped and held his nose (snout). Ludwig screamed " What are you doing? Apologise!" " I don´t apologise to anyone! Especially someone geeky and ugly as Larry hahahaha" Roy laughed and Morton joined him and they pointed at Larry, whose eyes teared up and he ran inside the castle to his room.

Ludwig glared at them " What was that?" Roy shrugged " Wanna know a secret about Larry?" Ludwig raised an eye-brow " What?" " He´s gay....ewww....How grose" Ludwig said " Who told you that?" " I SAW it myself....He was fucking jerking off to a picture" " and how does THAT make him gay....hell...you do it everyday....I hear you each time" " I saw some fucking gay magazines under his bed. Full of naked dudes sucking eachother....fucking disgusting!" Ludwig sighed and walked away while Morton and Roy screamed after him " If you follow him....you´ll be gay like him" Ludwig turned around, gave them the finger and walked to Larry´s room.

He heard sniffeling and sobbing, he sighed and knocked on the door " Larry?.....Larry please answer me" " W-W-What?" " I´m coming in" he slowly opened the door and walked in, what he saw broke his heart. Larry was lying on the bed and had his face buried in the pillow and he was sobbing.

Ludwig sat next to him and stroked his blue hair " It´s all right....They only do this to make fun of you and make you feel bad....You have to stand against them" " What they said....It´s true...." " About what?" Larry sniffled " About being gay" he raised his head from the pillow and looked directly in Ludwig´s eyes. He sat up and wiped the tears away " I´m gay and....I´m not ashamed....but they make me feel as if I´m sick or something is wrong with me" " They want to make you feel bad so that they feel better, don´t worry" " Do you....hate me now Ludwig?" " What? Of course not! You are my brother and there is nothing wrong in being gay" Larry sniffled and smiled when he suddenly hugged Ludwig " Thank you" Ludwig smiled and kissed the top of his head " You´re welcome".

The next couple of weeks went by and Larry noticed changes in himself. He would seek out Ludwig everyday just to see him or hear his voice or to see that special smile and that´s when he realised that he had fallen in love.......with his brother.

Ludwig found Larry crying in his room one night. He knocked on the door " Larry?" " Go away!" " Larry....What´s wrong? Is it Roy? Did he do something?" he tried opening the door but it was locked " Larry please" Larry hated it when Ludwig begged, he wasn´t used in seeing Ludwig as weak.

He wiped away the tears and he walked to the door and put his forehead against the door " Ludwig?" " Yeah?" " I....I.....I´m in love with you...." he waited for Ludwig to freak out, to scream or to just walk away and never speaking to him again.

Larry was going to walk away when he heard Ludwig say softly " Open the door Larry" Larry swallowed and he slowly unlocked the door and stepped back as Ludwig stepped in and locked the door behind him while looking at him with intense eyes.

Ludwig took a deep breath " Larry...." " I´m sorry but I can´t lie anymore....If you hate me then just....leave me alone" Larry turned around when he was harschly turned and he was grasped hard when Ludwig screamed " Stop running away! Stop being such a coward!" Larry trembled. Ludwig suddenly leaned forward and pressed their lips together hard, Larry shuddered at the intensity of the kiss.

When they let go Larry said " W-What?" " Idiot....I´m in love with you too....I have been for several years" " Ludwig....." " Never be ashamed of who you are" " But Ludwig, what will the others say" " They won´t know about anything....Not even father" Larry nodded and giggled as he hugged Ludwig while crying " I love you Ludwig" " I love you too Larry" they continued hugging not caring about anything.

The End!

What will happen to our two cute koopalings? No one knows....or will we? Tune in to the amazing sequels of this story. Thanks for reading this story, hope you enjoyed.

Please read and review!


End file.
